Ye Olde Mystic Grille
by Gidget-84
Summary: This is basically AU after the Originals Ball; Scary Mary didn't die and Damon was still beaten up with a bat. It's my idea of how Damon and Kol met before, the pub crawl-idea we were supposed to get or whatever. Otherwise utter crack, not historically accurate at all.


2012 Mystic Falls-Present day

Damon sat at the bar of the Mystic Grill, trying and failing to remember something important; well not really important, he didn't think, but it was bugging him so he had to figure it out. It had been nagging at him since the night of the ball and that comment that Kol (who he refers to as psychoticjackassKlaus) had made about him "not particularly standing out". He knew that PJK from somewhere though, he just couldn't…put..his..finger..on it, yes that's it! He must have been compelled by him at some point to forget their first meeting, but he had known he had met him before. Just that inkling triggered a hazy memory…

* * *

1870 Mystic Falls-Not present day

He went back to his birth place, both human and vampire born. Though why, he didn't really know. It didn't hold any particularly good memories. His father, his childhood, Katherine's betrayal, his father killing him and his brother, and Stefan turning him. He couldn't think about all that though, he'd go crazy thinking about that night.

He walked into his favorite bar in town, still standing it seemed, "Ye Olde Mystic Grille". Sitting at the bar he noticed someone with long brown curling hair and immediately thinking it was Katherine, he jumped from his seat and sped over to her. Turning her around, just about to gasp out her name; and it wasn't her. This girl who wasn't Katherine looked at him quizzically before giving him a less than toothy grin and said "looking for a good time?"; Or well, the equivalent to that back then, basically it was the same thing anyway.

He looked her over, from her mouth missing multiple teeth, down to her worn and scuffed boots. Well, who was he to turn her down? He was hungry anyway, no need to let a perfectly good meal go to waste. So he accepted her offer with a smirk and what he liked to call his "eye thing" that drove girls wild and led her back around the grille, to the back alley. No need to alert the already vampire-ridden town, that they were**_ actually living_** in a vampire-ridden town.

Pushing her face first against the brick wall of the alley; if he even saw that toothless grin one more time he might actually vomit, shuddering to think what would actually come up. He made it as quick and painless as possible: fangs in and drink, drain her dry, fangs out, drop her to the ground. Easy. It was a routine now. Sure he had fun with his victims at times, but being back in this place turned his appetite into something merely aching instead of gnawing.

He turned around when hearing someone sarcastically clapping behind him. Looking up he spotted what looked to be a teenaged boy in evening wear, complete with tie and polished shoes. His hair was short and definitely not something of this time period. He just looked out of place in this dirty one-horse town.

The clapping stopped as each surveyed the other shrewdly, both with that troublesome smirk on their faces, something Damon thought he had invented. He could smell that the young one was a vampire, but not newly turned. No smell of decay on him at all; just some sort of old smell, though one he couldn't quite place.

When this boy finally spoke, it was with a lilting British accent, with a kind of Australian twang underneath: "well that was quite the show you put on." Damon just stared at him like he was an idiot, maybe he was. And then, "care to join me for a drink?" while motioning back towards the grille.

Why not? Damon thought, following the stranger back into the bar area.

* * *

Mary hid behind a carriage just in time to see her Original and that other one walk into the grille. When they opened the door to go inside, Kol suddenly turned back and caught her eye; giving her a sly wink and a smile, causing her face to flush as red as a vampire's face can. All vampires apparently had a talent, them for drinking, and her for stalking.

* * *

Sitting down at the bar Damon asks "so what was that about?" complete with eye-brow raising. The young-looking one just says nonchalantly "oh just my stalker, I like to call her Scary Mary". Damon again just looks at him like he's an idiot. Sighing exasperatedly, the one with the lilting accent he can't place says "You know? More adventurous in bed? Freaky-deaky? Naughty? Kinky? A common whore? …" Damon cut's him off with a hand-wave before he can continue.

* * *

2012-present day

And that's where the memory suddenly ends. Everything after that moment of oh so titillating and intelligent conversation is a complete blank.

Huh, Damon thought, well that is interesting. Maybe this Originals greatest weakness was getting drunk under the table by his almost-immune-to-alcohol self. He then smirked his Damon smirk as a plan came into place. He'd make sure Kol never took a baseball bat to him again. As he turned around to leave the grill, someone hid just out of the corner of his sight, sliding smoothly behind a pillar. He didn't think much of it as he walked out.

* * *

Mary knew what Damon was up to, and she'd make sure no harm came to her precious Kol. They didn't call her "Scary Mary" for nothing.


End file.
